Muerte y Soledad, Vida y Amor
by Serenity Moon001
Summary: A veces los amigos no son los que aparentan, es por esa razón por la que cuando nos damos cuenta de la verdad, nos duele tanto. Hanamichi experimenta la crueldad de aquellos que ama pero se dará cuenta que no todos son lo que aparentan. Cap 02/02
1. Muerte y Soledad

**Muerte y Soledad, Vida y Amor.**

**By Serenity_Moon01**

**Nota de la Autora:** Esta Historia consta de solo dos capitulos.

**Resumen**:

Porque en la situacion mas dificil que tengamos en nuestra vida siempre habrá alguien en quien podemos confiar el resto de nuestra vida.

Porque cuando la soledad esta al cien por ciento el amor puede salvarnos de manera increible.

Esto les pasó a Hanamichi y Rukawa el día de sufrimiento total.

**"Porque despues de la muerte viene la vida...**

**Porque despues de la soledad viene el amor...**

**Eso aprendí aquel día de sufrimiento total.**

**Hanamichi Sakuragi."**

**"El Miedo esta en mis venas y es que el miedo**

**de perder a la persona que amo es lo que me tiene asi.**

**Kaede Rukawa"**

* * *

**Muerte y Soledad, Vida y Amor.**

**By Serenity_Moon01**

**Capitulo 01**

Con la mirada perdida y llena de lágrimas recorrer su rostro que sonrojado por las mejillas era llenado de aquel líquido salado producido por su llanto, su cuerpo más débil que de costumbre por la falta de ganas y el deseo de no seguir viviendo, su corazón apretado por el dolor y la soledad que sentía y su mente llena de imágenes que no quería volver a recordar en su vida.

No podía creer que todo lo que estaba viviendo era real porque aún no comprendía que era lo que hacía para que la gente no lo quisiera, para que le temiera de esa forma y para que no lo dejaran vivir en paz. Tampoco podía creer que nadie lo amara, porque nadie podía entender que él también quería ser amado y amar de la misma forma, ser correspondido y querido por el simple hecho de ser quien era, pero la gente no comprendía eso.

Vagando por las calles como un cuerpo sin vida fue pasando calles sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie, caminaba por el simple hecho de llegar a cualquier lado, ni siquiera a su casa quería ir a dar porque sabía que si a alguien se le ocurría buscarlo sería el primer lugar en donde llegaría, así que, caminaba buscando un lugar en donde nadie lo encontrara, en donde nadie supiera de su existencia y en donde la soledad sería su única amiga, en un rincón donde poder estar solo y sin que nadie lo hiriera.

Recorría las calles con expresión preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo, una expresión nada típica en él puesto que sus ojos antes inexpresivos ahora se llenaban de frustración, miedo y angustia, su tez había adquirido una palidez conjugado con un lindo sonrojo por el agotamiento que tenía y su boca entreabierta por el cansancio de llevar horas recorriendo cada rincón de aquella ciudad.

Todavía no podía creer como sucedieron las cosas, fue todo tan rápido que ni él mismo creía que pudiera pasar el tiempo tan de prisa, pero así era la vida, cuando menos te lo esperas ya las cosas pasaron sin que te dieras cuenta y sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo, ahora lo único que le quedaba era llegar a tiempo, antes de que algo más grave sucediese y que kami - sama no lo permitiese porque entonces él también estaría perdido y sin nada que hacer.

Había llegado a un lugar vacío, el cielo ya negro, las estrellas no habían aparecido esa noche mientras que la luna tenía un ligero toque rojo, era como si supiera que algo ocurriría ese día porque hasta el viento soplaba con miedo, el silbido se escuchaba como si de un grito hubiese.

Siguió caminando hasta que la arena tocó sus pies que continuaban andando hasta que el agua le llegó, ahí parado en la orilla del mar que pegaba contra la arena tan frágil que parecía que la fuese a romper.

Entonces se sentó sintiendo el agua fría del mar que llegaba a la parte baja de su cuerpo, pero nada sintió porque ya nada podía sentir, su alma rota ya tenía y su corazón en mil pedazos, su estómago se retorcía del dolor y el sufrimiento mientras que sus ojos perdidos en punto incierto ya solo soltaban lágrimas sin sentirlas.

Su mente ahora si recordaba cada momento, cada minuto y cada segundo de ese día, desde que se levantó hasta que salió huyendo y se encontró en ese lugar, levanto la mano y observó aquel brillo que resaltaba de ella, recordar ese momento como si estuviera todavía allí, en ese momento, ya nada importaba.

**++ FLASHBACK ++**

La luz del sol golpeaba el rostro de aquel muchacho que se encontraba tirado en aquella cama con sábanas blancas. Su cabello rojo resaltaba entre tanto color claro y sus ojos castaños se abrieron para dar paso a una expresión de somnolencia en su rostro moreno.

Se levanto deshaciéndose de aquellas sabanas descubriendo su buen formado cuerpo que atlético empezó a caminar hacia el baño que lo esperaba para despertarlo por completo.

Tomó el grifo del agua que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo en cada rincón, se lavó su cabello, su rostro, su torso atlético y musculoso, su cintura un poco estrecha pero tampoco chica, su espalda marcada hasta que bajó a sus partes íntimas y de ahí hasta las bien formadas y torneadas piernas que largas le indicaban a cualquiera su altura.

Al terminar de enjabonarse se encontró de nuevo con el agua que ahora fría caía quitando todo el jabón de su cuerpo limpiando cada poro de su ser.

Al salir, cerró el grifo de agua y se envolvió una toalla a la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello color rubí que tenía. Se dirigió a su cuarto encontrándose con la cama aún deshecha y un bulto de ropa que estaba al lado.

Bufó, tenía todavía que levantar su cama y la ropa sucia pero ya después lo haría. Se dirigió a su ropero sacando su uniforme y su ropa interior empezando a vestirse.

Cuando termino se sentó en la cama sacando de su mesita de noche un cuaderno de pasta terciopelo negro con letras doradas y lo abrió en la última hoja escrita:

"_Hoy es el día, ya llegó el momento de que me le declare pero… no sé… siento que algo pasará, es una extraña sensación que no me deja tranquilo, ¿Qué podrá ser? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea pero tengo la sensación de dejar mi cuarto en tremendo chiquero._

_Me da risa pero lo voy hacer, sacaré mi ropa y la regaré por todo el cuarto haber que pasa cuando llegue y tenga que recoger todo. Pero no… sé si regrese, es que no… estoy seguro de volver este día pero eh de confesarte algo, siento que algo malo me va a pasar._

_Mejor ya me voy porque estoy diciendo puras tonterías, espero contarte como me fue hoy y que me esperes ansioso porque yo también lo estaré por contarte mi felicidad_."

Terminando de escribir cerró el cuaderno acariciando su textura de manera delicada, lo iba a guardar en la mesita pero decidió de repente guardarlo en su bolso deportivo.

Terminó de arreglarse y salió del lugar sin desayunar, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Caminó hacia su escuela, hoy no tendrían entrenamiento temprano así que podía llegar cuando comenzaran las clases pero aun así se levantó temprano, tenía que hablar con la chica a la que iba a declararse.

Al llegar a la escuela empezó a dirigirse a la azotea del edificio de los segundos años, subió las escaleras mientras su corazón se aceleraba sin siquiera saber el porque, aún así llegó al lugar tomando el pomo de la puerta.

No sabía que escena iba a encontrar cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró algo que le rompió el corazón. El primer golpe de ese día fue encontrar a su mejor amigo con la chica que le gustaba, haruko akagi, pero más que sentir dolor por la chica fue el ver a su amigo en ese lugar.

Yohei estaba besando a haruko tomando su cintura y pegada a su cuerpo mientras que la chica tenía rodeado el cuello del chico que con sus manos empezaba a recorrer su espalda.

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra viendo aquella imagen que tanto dolor le estaba produciendo, su mejor amigo ni siquiera le había dicho nada y dejó que se siguiera haciendo ilusiones, pero claro el era el idiota de aquellos dos que no le habían dicho nada. Entre cerró la puerta aún parado en el mismo lugar por lo que escuchó claramente lo que platicaron, el segundo golpe.

Haruko, ya sabes que hacer cuando hanamichi se te declare ¿no es así? – pregunto yohei a la chica que aún abrasada a él decía con desprecio.

Si, ya se que hacer pero… ¿por qué tengo que fingir amar a alguien que no eres tú? Además… que van a decir de mí cuando me vean a su lado, me despreciarían a mi también como lo hacen ya todos los de la escuela – contestó haruko con expresión de molestia.

Porque no quiero que se entere que tu y yo tenemos una relación de medio año me entiendes, además… alguien tiene que darle "animo" y hacerle pensar que hay gente que "lo quiere" – decía recalcando aquellas palabras de animo y querer como si fueran algo que nadie hiciera y eso lo lastimo demasiado.

Dejando la puerta entreabierta bajó las escaleras sin darse cuenta de que la persona con la que se cruzaba iba a tomar venganza al ver su rostro triste y las primeras lágrimas en sus ojos cosa que dejó desconcertado a esa persona.

El resto del día se la pasó en las azoteas de los primeros, no tenía intención de ver a yohei ni a haruko, pero tenía que recuperarse pues de todas formas no podía faltar a las prácticas porque ahí también los vería. Sacó su cuaderno negro y empezó a escribir en él:

"_Sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero es tan doloroso darte cuenta de que tu mejor amigo en realidad no desea mas que burlarse de ti… mis lágrimas siguen cayendo y no se que hacer para detenerlas… esa conversación también…_

'_**me despreciarían a mi también como lo hacen ya todos los de la escuela'**_

_Esas palabras de boca de haruko "mi amiga" entre comillas, que dolor saber que en la escuela no me quieren… pero que iba a suceder si ni siquiera padres tengo… mi madre primero y después… mi padre… pero tengo que seguir no me puedo dejar caer por algo como esto…_

_Te dejo porque la hora del entrenamiento a llegado_"

Se dirigió al gimnasio después de cerrar su mochila y se dirigió a su destino donde ya el tercer y definitivo golpe lo esperaba puesto que aún tenía la esperanza de que ayako y ryota lo quisieran tan siquiera un poco.

Al ir recorriendo su camino al gimnasio se dio cuenta por fin de las miradas de todos, en sus miradas había miedo, desprecio, asco y sobre todo, odio hacia él. No lo soportaba, por fin había caído en cuenta de que cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera por caerles bien a todos había sido un completo fiasco.

Al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio escuchó risas y después la plática de todos los del equipo junto con haruko, yohei y ayako, aunque también podía deducir que se encontraban ryota y el zorro apestoso, cosa totalmente errónea, puesto que ellos llegarían más tarde por la otra puerta escuchando toda la conversación también.

Que risa me da – seguía atacada de la risa, pero no de cualquiera si no de burla – ¿así que se te va a declarar el pelirrojo? – decía ayako que había podido al fin controlar su ataque.

Si y no sabes lo asqueada que estoy, y hasta seguro rukawa lo estaría si fuera a él a quien se le declarase ese idiota – decía con total desprecio haruko que mostraba su rostro de repugnancia ante la situación de imaginarse al pelirrojo declarándosele al pelinegro.

Pero ya planeamos todo y me da tristeza el tener que ocultar mi relación con mi amada haruko ¿no es así? – decía con fingida tristeza yohei, el supuesto "mejor amigo" del pelirrojo.

El chico detrás de la puerta ya no pudo soportar mas las burlas que estaba escuchando y estallando en ira, tristeza y odio soltó todo lo que tenía… su mochila deportiva, la maleta de colegio y su libreta que tenía en la mano.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, esta vez de rabía y odio por saberse burlado por todos en esa maldita escuela, pero ahora sabrían quien era… al agachar la vista observó una piedra grande la cual tomo entre sus manos apretándola con fuerza y más adelante tomó una botella la cual rompió entrando al gimnasio sobresaltando a los presentes y a los dos que iban entrando por la otra puerta con la misma rabia y el mismo odio hacia los presentes en la duela.

No me quieren ¿no es así? – pregunto con coraje observando a todos los que se encontraban presentes – pues ahora soy yo el que tengo que decirles un par de cosas a todos ustedes – terminó por decir y empezó por aventar la piedra hacia uno de los tableros con tremendo coraje lo cual provocó un verdadero ruido en cada rincón mientras que la canasta caía al suelo completamente destrozado.

HANAMICHI QUE TE PASA – grito yohei que estaba dirigiéndose a su encuentro mientras que las castañas gritaban con horror al ver la escena – QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA – gritó con enfado viéndose enfrente de un adolorido y herido pelirrojo.

QUE ¿QUÉ ME PASA? Y TU PRECISAMENTE ME LO PREGUNTAS IMBÉCIL? – Decía el pelirrojo mientras terminaba por romper en su propia mano la botella dejando su mano sangrante y con trozos de vidrios en ella – TE VOY A DECIR QUE ME PASA MALDITO – y tomó a yohei por las solapas del uniforme alzando su cuerpo con verdadera furia - ¿TE RECUERDA ALGO ESTAS PALABRAS? "**alguien tiene que darle "animo" y hacerle pensar que hay gente que "lo quiere" **" ¿TE DICEN ALGO ESAS MALDITAS PALABRAS? – Gritaba en la cara de un asustado y sorprendido yohei – o las de tu queridísima novia haruko "**me despreciarían a mi también como lo hacen ya todos los de la escuela**" O QUE TE PARECEN ESTAS "**Si y no sabes lo asqueada que estoy, y hasta seguro rukawa lo estaría si fuera a él a quien se le declarase ese idiota**" TE PARECE SUFICIENTE MALDITO CABRÓN – terminó por decir dejando a todos totalmente sorprendidos y con miedo.

Al no ver respuesta por parte de yohei lo único que atinó a hacer fue a arrojar al pelinegro a la pared más cercana con total furia estampándolo contra ella dejando en claro su fuerza y su odio hacia todos.

El griterío se hizo presente llamando la atención de todos los que merodeaban cerca del gimnasio, haruko y ayako no querían ni moverse del miedo que les dio mientras que rukawa se acercó a hanamichi totalmente serio.

Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo – mencionó al estar cerca – ¿quieres que te corran de la escuela o que? – terminó por decir viendo voltear al pelirrojo con una cara que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

TU CALLATE MALDITO ZORRO APESTOSO – Dijo sin ver bien que lo único que quería el pelinegro era ayudarlo – TU NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE SIENTO PORQUE TU SIEMPRE LO HAS TENIDO TODO – Le restregó en la cara lo que era simplemente la verdad – TU NO HAS VIVIDO LO QUE ES QUE TU MADRE TE ODIE Y TE AVANDONE, NO HAS SUFRIDO LA MUERTE DE TU PADRE EN TU PROPIA CARA Y NO PODER HACER NADA, NO HAS VIVIDO EL QUE TODOS TE DESPRECIEN POR TENER UNA MALDITA APARIENCIA DE PANDILLERO SIN SERLO DE VERDAD… tu… no has vivido lo que no es que nadie te quiera ni te ame… - dijo cayendo al piso con lágrimas en el rostro, con expresión de dolor, con presencia solitaria… con una cara que simplemente no identificaba al hanamichi sakuragi… al tensai como solía declararse.

Y entonces, después de esa revelación todos se quedaron de piedra, nadie sabía de su vida más que yohei hasta ese momento. Nadie se imaginó que aquel escandaloso y odiado pelirrojo fuera tan desdichado y en ese momento todos se arrepintieron.

Rukawa, por otra parte, se había quedado sin habla tan solo viendo al frágil pelirrojo que llorando golpeaba el piso lleno de sangre y vidrios rotos. Era cierto el no conocía por lo que había sufrido el pelirrojo pero si conocía lo que era no ser correspondido en el amor.

Entonces todos despertaron al ver al pelirrojo pararse y más, se petrificaron al escuchar las últimas palabras que les dirigiría – pero esta es la última vez que ven al idiota que tienen enfrente, es la última vez que todos me ven la cara de estúpido – y al terminar simplemente se marchó terminando simplemente por recoger lo que tenía como amigo, su cuaderno negro y una pluma insertado en él.

** ++ END THE FLASHBACK ++**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben no olviden dejar sus Reviews o mandarme un mail a mi correo serena_tsukino001 (arroba) hotmail . com**

**Pronto subire el otro capitulo.  
**


	2. Vida y Amor

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya agradado esta corta historia pero yo los dejo para que lean la continuación_**

* * *

**CAPITULO**** 02**

Es que no puedo imaginar todo el dolor que paso mi pelirrojo, si tan siquiera hubiera llegado a tiempo ahora no estarías aquí – decía un pelinegro con lágrimas en sus ojos observando al pelirrojo que tenía los ojos cerrados.

**++ FLASHBACK ++**

Al subir por las escaleras hacia la azotea de los segundos vio bajar al pelirrojo que con lagrimas en los ojos no notó su presencia y decidido a ver que lo había puesto así decidió comprobarlo por si mismo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró nada mas ni nada menos que al mejor amigo del d'aho y a la supuesta enamorada por el pelirrojo besándose sin siquiera percatarse de la presencia del chico ni la de él.

Entonces, enojado azotó la puerta saliendo del lugar sobresaltando a los dos chicos que estaban ahí, por su mente pasaba la venganza, no tenían porque burlarse de una persona que simplemente lo que quería era ser amado porque él sabía eso, el pelirrojo solo buscaba amor pero el no se atrevía a declararle sus sentimientos.

Tomó asiento en un árbol del patio de la escuela, ya arreglaría cuentas después. Así cerró los ojos durmiendo hasta que dio por finalizado las clases y se levantó dispuesto a ir al gimnasio, al entrar se dirigió a los vestuarios iba a cambiarse cuando escucho risas en las canchas así que salió dejando sus cosas en el lugar.

Antes de entrar al gimnasio encontró a ryota, el capitán de ese año con expresión de furia. Entonces escucho lo mismo que el pelirrojo escuchaba al mismo tiempo y su enojo se incrementó haciendo que entrara.

Iba a reclamar cuando todo comenzó, solo observó como su d'aho aventaba una piedra al tablero y también todo lo que se vino. Todo aquello le rompió el corazón pero tenía que hacer algo. Despertó de sus pensamientos y de su dolor al ver como aventaba a su "mejor amigo" a la pared y entonces se acercó a él.

**Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo** – mencionó al estar cerca – **¿quieres que te corran de la escuela o que?** – terminó por decir viendo voltear al pelirrojo con una cara que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

**TU CALLATE MALDITO ZORRO APESTOSO** – Dijo el pelirrojo sin ver bien que lo único que quería era ayudarlo – **TU NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE SIENTO PORQUE TU SIEMPRE LO HAS TENIDO TODO** – Le restregó en la cara lo que era simplemente la verdad – **TU NO HAS VIVIDO LO QUE ES QUE TU MADRE TE ODIE Y TE AVANDONE, NO HAS SUFRIDO LA MUERTE DE TU PADRE EN TU PROPIA CARA Y NO PODER HACER NADA, NO HAS VIVIDO EL QUE TODOS TE DESPRECIEN POR TENER UNA MALDITA APARIENCIA DE PANDILLERO SIN SERLO DE VERDAD… tu… no has vivido lo que no es que nadie te quiera ni te ame…** - dijo cayendo al piso con lágrimas en el rostro, con expresión de dolor, con presencia solitaria… con una cara que simplemente no identificaba al hanamichi sakuragi… al tensai como solía declararse.

Vio como todos se quedaron helados, las palabras del pelirrojo le habían dolido pero era la verdad, pero había algo en lo que se equivocaba, podía tener a cuanta chica o chico quisiera era cierto pero a quien amaba no se fijaba en él ni por un momento porque simplemente lo odiaba sin razón alguna. Se había quedado sin habla viendo al frágil pelirrojo que llorando golpeaba el piso lleno de sangre y vidrios rotos.

Entonces llegaron las palabras que lo llenaron de miedo, llegó el momento en que su máscara de hielo se rompió por completo y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes - **pero esta es la última vez que ven al idiota que tienen enfrente, es la última vez que todos me ven la cara de estúpido** – y entonces vio como salió del gimnasio prácticamente huyendo de él tomando simplemente un cuaderno negro con una pluma insertada en él.

Y entonces volteo mirando a todos con lágrimas en sus iris azules, viendo a todos con odio y viendo las caras petrificadas de todos – Con esto estarán felices todos ustedes ¿No? – empezó a decir captando la atención de los presentes que ahora se impresionaron al verlo llorar – Pues sepan que no solo perderán a hanamichi sino que yo renuncio del equipo y de esta estúpida escuela que lo único que hace es herir a la persona que amo – terminó y también salió corriendo del lugar buscando por cada rincón a su pelirrojo.

Llevaba buscándolo mucho tiempo y el último lugar que se le ocurrió buscar fue la playa así que ahora se dirigía corriendo en busca de su pelirrojo.

Tenía miedo, le daba terror el perderlo y no poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba así que necesitaba encontrarlo a tiempo porque entonces el se moriría de dolor.

Al llegar a la playa empezó a recorrerla hasta ver a alguien tirado en la arena y con las olas llegando a su cuerpo tirado. Su corazón se aceleró en el proceso que con pasos lentos veía que se trataba de su querido d'aho, no podía ser cierto, no era él… y calló de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su pelirrojo que se encontraba tirado con rostro dolorido y las lágrimas aún húmedas en sus mejillas y sienes con su cuaderno en el pecho que con la pluma clavada en la hoja le mostraba el terror que tenía puesto que lo que pensaba era real.

Tomó fuerzas del miedo, cerró el cuaderno y lo tomó junto con su pelirrojo en brazos. Corría lo más que sus piernas le daban en busca de un hospital, preguntó y un chofer se ofreció a llevarlo junto con el pelirrojo, no tardaron en llegar cuando rukawa dio las gracias y bajo corriendo en busca de alguien que atendiera lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Cuatro horas mas tarde, después de tanta desesperación y miedo a perderlo el doctor que había atendido al pelirrojo salió preguntando por algún familiar del joven a lo cual el dijo que solo lo tenía a él, así que el doctor empezó a explicar la condición del pelirrojo.

Usted llegó a tiempo para evitar la muerte del joven sakuragi pero eso no lo saca del peligro tiene que pasar 48 horas para saber si el chico esta fuera de peligro, perdió mucha sangre así que tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión para que librara en parte la muerte pero hay que esperar dos días para que salga de su estado de inconciencia – terminó por decir el doctor observando al chico que con lagrimas en los ojos entraba a otro terror.

¿Puedo… pasar a verlo? – mencionó con voz entrecortada y el doctor al ver la tristeza del chico aceptó que se quedará con hanamichi.

**++ END THE FLASHBACK ++**

Y ahora ahí estaba con lagrimas en los ojos puesto que ya habían pasado 40 horas, casi dos días sin que el pelirrojo despertara y el miedo y cansancio empezaban a pasarle factura.

No te voy a perder – mencionó sentándose en la cama al lado de su pelirrojo – no lo voy a permitir – acercó sus rostros hasta dejarlos a una distancia prudente, entonces recordó lo escrito en el diario.

"_Estoy __Y ahora me encuentro aquí, a las orillas del mar, con las olas cayendo sobre mí… __terminando de contarte lo que hoy viví y el dolor que habita en mi corazón… no quiero hacerlo pero ya nada me queda… ahora tomo el filo del vidrio y lo encajo en mis muñecas… que dolor siento, la sangre brota dejando manchas en ti pero eso hace que te recuerde y siga escribiendo mi último deseo puesto que ha pasado una estrella fugaz en este cielo tan oscuro como mi ser._

''_Ojala kami – sama me deje vivir para despertar con los ojos de mi verdadero amor, aquella persona que me ame por como soy y que me enseñe la felicidad… que tenga la mirada azul como el hielo, la piel blanca como la nieve y los cabellos negros como la noche, alguien así, sin importar que sea mujer o sea hombre, pero que me ame como yo aprenderé a hacerlo con tan solo mirar su rostro"_

_Ahora me voy a recostar en la arena y cerrar mis ojos. Si vuelvo a abrirlos escribiré mi experiencia al despertar de este sueño._"

Y lo vas a hacer y te voy a amar con todo mi corazón porque te voy a demostrar lo que es ser feliz – y simplemente lo beso, a la luz de la luna que feliz mostraba su color blanco alumbrando sus perfiles dando inicio a un amor inmenso.

"Es tan cálido… estos labios son tan cálidos que siento al amor y al cielo… quiero abrir los ojos pero tengo miedo al no ver a nadie… pero quiero saber quien es.

OH no, eh dejado de sentir calidez… quien sea quien eres no dejes de hacerlo por favor" – entonces abrió los ojos encontrando unos cabellos negros como la noche cubriendo unos ojos cerrados, la piel de aquella persona blanca como la nieve, entonces esa mirada se mostró ante el pelirrojo, unas obres azul como el hielo haciéndole notar que quien le besó no era mas que el zorro apestoso y entonces su corazón se acelero.

Observó al abrir su mirada que aquellos ojos castaños lo veían con sorpresa, ya sabía que no lo esperaba a él pero aún así sonrió con ternura, con amor y con alegría – que bueno que despertaste… - empezó a decir confirmando su presencia – mi amado hana – termino diciendo entregándole un beso lleno de amor que fue correspondido.

No salía de su sorpresa, su amor, aquella persona que siempre le había amado se había encontrado enfrente de él y nunca se dio cuenta - ¿Por qué… me amas? Siempre te insulté y te hice tantas cosas malas – preguntó con tristeza y desconcierto esperando una respuesta.

Por eso mismo – respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa al ver su desconcierto más acentuado – porque por ser como eres, escandaloso, con risas estresantes y llamativas, por tus cabellos y esa mirada de fuego atravesaste la máscara que había puesto y porque eres al único que amaré con toda mi alma el resto de mi vida – terminó por decir el chico zorro. El pelirrojo solamente sonrió y se entregó a un nuevo beso con el zorro al que le entregó todo el amor que pudiera tener.

"_Mi deseo se cumplió, la sonrisa y la felicidad me llegaron… Kaede me enseñó que el amor si existe y que lo único que tenía que hacer para encontrarlo era esperar un poco más… pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó llegó lo que tanto anhelaba, el amar y ser amado._

_Han pasado ya tres años y ahora nos encontramos en Estados Unidos, el sigue con su carrera de basquetbolista mientras que yo estoy de periodista deportivo siendo comentarista en los partidos de básquetbol._

_Por cierto, no te conté lo que sucedió después de que despertase, bueno kaede me dijo que al día siguiente que me llevara al hospital fue por todas nuestras cosas y las llevó a su casa en donde dos semanas después me fui con él, después de que descansara de todo aquel ajetreo fuimos a darnos de baja de shohoku y al llegar nos encontramos con que ryota también se daba de baja, entonces los tres nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos marchamos a Osaka para continuar con la preparatoria en ese lugar, ellos siguieron con el básquetbol pero yo decidí solo ser el ayudante, ellos me riñeron pero ya sabes… yo solo me reí y les dije que me iba a convertir en periodista deportivo y lo eh hecho._

_Ahora kaede y yo vivimos con todo el amor que una pareja pueda tener y el apoyo entre los dos siempre es presente entre ambos_."

Terminó por escribir, cerró la carpeta y la metió junto con su pluma en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de la cama matrimonial donde dormían el pelinegro y él.

La puerta terminó por abrirse y mostró a un bañado zorro adormilado que admiró a su querido d'aho cerrar la mesita de noche – Ya terminaste de escribir otra vez ¿verdad? – habló mostrando una sonrisa y se acercó a su pelirrojo.

Claro, no puedo dejar de escribir en mi diario – contestó levantando su vista observando a su zorrito que solo traía la toalla amarrada a su cintura.

El pelinegro terminó por acercarse tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos y lo besó con amor, pasión, ternura y deseo a lo que el otro respondió de inmediato.

Rukawa lo recostó sobre la cama cayendo encima de él y empezó a deshacer la bata que vestía el cuerpo desnudo de su amado, al terminarse el aire rukawa se paró y se quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo mostrando así la blancura de su piel.

Le terminó por quitar la bata a su d'aho que jadeo al sentir sus manos recorrer su piel en el proceso, entonces el pelinegro tomó posesión de su largo cuello, besando y lamiendo toda la extensión en el proceso.

Beso su cuello, sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales se irguieron en el proceso, a cada una de sus lamidas y cada mordida que les daba, siguió bajando hacia su abdomen que a pesar de haber dejado el deporte seguía estando plano y marcado, lo beso y lamió hasta llegar a su pene el cual tomo entre sus manos y su boca así como sus testículos.

Después de un rato una de sus manos se dirigió a su entrada para darle mayor placer y entonces introdujo dos de sus dedos bombeando hacia fuera y de nuevo hacia adentro dejando el cuerpo del pelirrojo ardiendo de placer y excitación.

Al ya no aguantar más el pelinegro dejo sus labores para besar de nuevo esos labios que tanto le gustaban y empezó a penetrar al pelirrojo.

Las embestidas, el deseo, la pasión y sobre todo el amor se denotaban en el sexo que tenían cada vez que podían y esa noche no era la excepción puesto que su orgasmo era demasiado intenso.

Al terminar, rukawa salio de su interior y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo y tapando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Te amo hana y jamás te dejaré – dijo con amor dándole un beso en la frente.

El pelirrojo se recostó en su pecho y se acomodó entre sus fuertes brazos, le observo y sonrió – yo también te amo kaede, mi zorrito apestoso – contesto y después de una suave risa se rindieron a los brazos de mofeo.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic, debo decirles que hay gente que me ha dicho que lo haga más largo, así que estaré esperando sus reviews para saber si extiendo un poco más la historia.**

**Serena_tsukino001 (arroba) Hotmail . com**


End file.
